The Alter Ego
by northernlightdream
Summary: It's kind of a weird story that shows Gumball's bad side or "alter ego". Gumball is himself in the morning, but at night, his alter takes over his body. He can hear and see everything the Alter does, but he can't do anything else. And the same applies for the alter. When they finally can't stand each other anymore, will they be able to separate from one another?
1. Splitting Up!

One day, my friend was talking about how some people could have alter egos and at the time I was trying to write a Gumball fanfiction, so I thought why not? Normally, I ship Fionna and Marshall, but I decided to do this pairing instead. I hope you enjoy!

-northernlightdream

I watched as the sun drifted down the sky, engulfing the Candy Kingdom in darkness. Soon enough, my alter ego would come out. The only strange part is that I can remember what he does, though I wish I didn't... When he takes over my body, I experience what he does, I just can't say or do anything. My alter is highly respected at the Candy Tavern where thugs and ne'er-do-wells all come to hang out. He's also the leader of the many notorious gangs that rule the streets of the Candy Kingdom.

I felt myself tense up as a voice popped up in my head. _That's right Bubba, now it's my turn._ There was a small pause and then I was sucked into a vortex and I was no longer in control of my body.

"Aah, that's better." My alter said as he stretched. "Hey Bubba, it gets cramped in that small brain of yours."

 _How dare he insult my intelligence,_ I fumed.

"Now, now. Don't make me start off my night badly." He said while he spiked up his hair into an even bigger quiff, pulled on some black pants and a hoddie, shoved his feet into black boots and left towards Candy Tavern.

I kicked open the door and just barely managed to dodged a flying glass of beer. I quickly spun my head towards the direction of the offender and glared at him. He was a pathetic little cookie and when he saw who he nearly hit, his face fell and it looked as if he was about to break down crying as he sputtered out apologies. I casually strolled towards him and whispered, "You're one lucky cookie. If that would have hit even _one strand_ of my hair, you'd be taken out back and crushed." I patted his shoulder for emphasis as I left and snickered as his face turned as white as a cookie's face could.

I scanned the little tavern until I found Jaybird, my right hand man. He stiffened as he saw me coming his way. I slightly narrowed my eyes, something was off. "Hey Jay, did you get the stuff?" I said as I was close enough for him to hear me.

"Yeah man... sure." He stuttered as he got up and led me to the alley behind the bar. Every time I moved to see what was in front of me, he would block my view once again with his stupid cone. When we arrived at the ally, he moved aside and I saw three guys from the Southside Mafia grinning evilly in the shadows. I looked closer and noticed that one held a bat, another nun chucks and the last one a... flamethrower?! I groaned, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Hey Gumball, I've just become the leader of the Southside Mafia and their first job is to kill you."

I casually shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Eh, it's not really a loss. You weren't really good at anything. I feel bad for Southside. I actually had some respect for them, but with you as their leader, their downfall will be swift. A familiar voice popped into my head. _Now is not the time to insult him. Do you not see that flamethrower?!_

"Can it, Bubba." I whispered to myself.

Jaybird fast walked to where I was standing with his fist drawn back but I quickly got up, squared my shoulders and gave him my best death glare. That stopped him in his tracks and his face turned from one of anger to realization, as if he just remembered who he was messing with.

I smirked as he walked backwards, his terrified eyes never leaving me. "Finish him off." He barely managed to say.

I turned my attention to the three awaiting guys. The one with the nun chucks stepped forward. Well, it was his funeral, not mine. I raised my fists to my face and slowly approached him. He flung a nun chuck at me and it barely missed my head as I ducked out of it's way, managing to kick him in the side. He dropped his weapon as he clutched his side, staggering about the ally. I took my chance and went in hitting square in the jaw and knocking him out cold.

 _You idiot! Why aren't you running!_ Bubba yelled in my head.

"Oh live a little. It's more fun to fight." I whispered and kicked the bat that was in the other ones hands as it landed in mine before knocking him out with his own weapon.. This was too easy.

 _Fighting resolves nothing. Only talking and reasoning will._ Came his pompous answer.

I groaned. How could my other half be so dense, unreasonable and most aggravating of all, a stick in the mud. I snapped back to reality as pain coursed through my body. I looked down at my arm and saw it partially melted. "You motherf-" I began to say, but Bubba quickly interrupted me. _Do not use profanities please. They are very distasteful._

"OH SHUT UP WOULD YAH?!" I yelled in frustration. I felt my anger start to bubble up and I began to shake. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I exploded, letting the anger and hate run through my veins, letting it take over my arms and legs. I ran towards the round ball of black licorice and dodged any attempts he made to injure me. My arms became a blur as I continued my rapid fire of hits. My vision was red around the edges and I was breathing heavily. When my rage finally mellowed out, I looked down and noticed that he wasn't moving or breathing for that matter.

 _Oh my glob! You killed him! You killed a candy person! Even if he was bad, you still killed him! How could you!_ Bubba cried hysterically. I could imagine him rocking back and forth. That made me smile.

"It was him or me, Bubba. I don't know about you, but I like living. And it was his fault for messing with me in the first place." I simply stated, turning around and leaving the body where it laid. Soon, all that would be left is a pile of sugar.

Bubba continued to mutter that I had killed a poor candy person. That he was just a lost soul and could have been helped and all this nonsense. I couldn't block him out and I was annoyed to the max. I needed to find a way to get him out of me or to make us two separate people. But how? Who could have enough power to...

 _I swear, if you go to the Ice Queen, I will jump off a bridge and end all of this madness!_ Bubba interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, I was just going to say that we could see if they took a part of you and added more gum to give me my own body... but, I like your idea better. Good job gum for brains." I said with a smirk.

I started walking towards Ice Queen's place. This was going to be an interesting night.

As I approached her castle, I started to shiver and I could see my breath. I caught my reflection on one of the ice crystals and saw spots of black here and there. I smirked. It was blood...

 _Ugh. I cannot believe I 'm affiliated with you. You are so revolting, smirking at another's misfortune. If you weren't in me, I'd have you imprisoned a long time ago and for the rest of your life._

 _"_ Ha! As if you'd be able to catch me. Being a part of you comes with its benefits. I know how your guards work. As if you can even call them that! Plus, I know the way around the castle. Every secret door. You remember the one linked to the cell that you plan on putting me in?"

No response. Ah, sweet silence.

I walked up the steps and heard a crash and muttering. I went up to the Ice Queen and tapped her on her shoulder and laughed as she jumped, dropping the glass containers she was holding.

"WHY YOU LIT-" She began but her voice softened as she realized who it was. "Ah, Prince Gumball, to what do I owe this honor?" She mockingly said while giving a courtesy.

"Can it, Ice Brat. This isn't sweet little Gumball. No, I'm his alter and I'm not here to mess around. So listen to me. Is there a way to separate the two of us? Because I'm tired of listening to Bubba over here crying all the time."

She looked at something over in a corner and started stroking her invisible beard. Then she gasped and went to a pile of books with a collection of dust on them. While she feverishly flipped through the pages, I looked at the glass containers she had. There was one labeled "Gumballs Hair". When did she get this? We both squirmed at the idea.

"AHA!" She exclaimed as she came over to us. There is a way and I'll transform you but-"

"If you want me to kidnap a prince or something, don't even ask. No offence, you're just not that attractive and sorry to say, your personality is even worse."

Her face scrunched up with anger and she tried to freeze me but I jumped out of the way.

"I said no offence." I shrugged my shoulders innocently and gave her a "chill out before you destroy the whole damn place" face. "Now, what do you want?"

"I want you to bring me Fionna." She said, attempting to compose herself.

"That's it?" I asked. _You moron! Don't do that! She's obviously going to hurt Fionna!_ Bubba screamed in my head. So I asked, "Why do you want her?"

"Simple. Whenever I manage to capture Prince... er, you. She always comes and ruins my plans. With her out of the way, I'll be able to marry Prince Gumball!" She said and then bellowed out an evil laugh.

 _Look. I know you don't like me, but this isn't about me. It's about Fionna. She's been a really good friend of mine and I don't want her to get hurt._

"Hey, it's not my life." I casually said. "Plus, if she's as tough as you guys make her out to be, then she can handle herself."

The Ice Queen looked at me. "Are you having a conversation with yourself?"

"Erm... yeah. It's weird. Anyway, I'll be back with Fionna. You better hold on to your part of the deal." I said as I left to search for the one called Fionna.

I glanced down at my watch and looked at the tree house. I had about four hours left before the sun came up and Bubba got his body back. I pulled down the head of my hoodie even more to hide my face and jumped up onto one of the lower branches of the tree. The difference between Bubba and I is that I'm actually coordinated, physically stronger, and of course, with my sense of style, better looking.

I worked my way up the tree and the whole time, Bubba gave me a speech on how it was morally wrong and that I was a terrible person for betraying a friend. Who was I betraying? A friend that I've never met in this form?

Finally, I slipped in through her window and crept towards her bed. Just as I was about to grab her, she turned over and her hair fell from her hat in waves that hugged her face, making her look like an angle. I stopped and held my breath as my heartbeat increased. What was happening to me?

 _You're such an imbecile. I don't see her as anything more than a friend. So it's only natural that you're going to like her. But don't you dare do anything. Remember, this is my body._

The words "like her" reverberated throughout my head as I looked back at her, awestruck. I couldn't help but notice her porcelain skin, rosy lips and that adorable blush. She had an amazing, curvy body too.

"How could you _not_ like her?" I whispered.

Bubba just groaned in response. I stayed a few more moments staring at her but then snapped out of it when I remembered why I came here in the first place.

From Bubba's memories, I knew that she was a heavy sleeper. So that made my job a lot easier. As she turned over, I quickly grabbed her hands and tied them. I did the same thing to her feet. By then I noticed she was awake, but why didn't she yell?

I looked at her with wide eyes and stumbled back a bit.

"PB?" She asked, mirroring my expression.

"Er... um..." I couldn't form words. Her ocean blue eyes entranced me, keeping me in place.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you somewhere. It's going to be fun. Just close your eyes." She hesitated at first but thinking that it must be a dream, she closed them. I took out the chloroform soaked rag and put it over her mouth and nose. I whispered a sorry as she went limp.

I swung her over my back and started the long journey back to Ice Queens castle.

Ice Queen exclaimed in a delighted voice, "Ah! You brought her back! Good!" She eagerly tried to snatch Fionna away but I blocked her.

"Separate us first." I demanded.

She glared at me, but I stood my ground. "Alright, alright!" She caved, then she went into a separate room, coming out with a glass of some dark blue liquid. "Drink this and you'll be free from each other in a matter of seconds."

I looked at the liquid suspiciously and then drank it. I gagged because it tasted like rotten gingerbread cookies. Then my vision got blurry and I was seeing doubles. I blinked rapidly to try and stop it. I fell to my knees as pain engulfed me and I felt myself being torn apart from something. I gasped as the pain only intensified, a hot white burning throughout my body. Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. It's as if just a few seconds ago, I wasn't withering in pain. I heard a gasp to my right and I looked only to find Gumball staring at me. I wide grin spread across my face. It worked! I'm free from Bubba! I could tell the same thoughts were running through Bubba's mind because he had an even bigger grin on his face.

The Ice Queen floated behind me and exclaimed, "Wow! You're even better looking than Gumball."

I looked at her confused. Didn't we look the same?

She handed me a mirror and I gasped. I had midnight black hair and bright green eyes. And my skin wasn't pink, but a slightly darker color, almost light orange. "Why don't we look the same?" I asked.

"Well, when the body is separated, the alter personality gets a body that matches its personality. You got the bad boy look." She said, wiggling her eyebrows at me in a suggestive way.

I scrunched up my face in disgust. "Alright, you did your part, now you can have the girl,"

"You idiot!" Bubba yelled, tackling me to the ground.

"Oh, so Bubba does have a bad side to him after all." I said with a smirk as I easily pushed him off of me.

Fionna woke up at this point and she was struggling against the Ice Queen's grip. Her piercing screams echoing throughout the castle. Guilt immediately shot through me and I groaned, sliding my hand down my face. I couldn't just leave her like this. I looked around and saw a ledge just behind the Ice Queen that I could climb.

Once, I got to the top, I jumped onto her back, causing her to drop Fionna.

"CATCH HER!" I yelled to Bubba. He wasn't fast enough and I clenched my teeth in anger as I expected her to get hurt. But I she did a flip in the air and landed on her feet. "That's what happens when you're raised by a family of cats." She declared defiantly, jutting out her chin.

I laughed and then knocked down the Ice Queen's crown. "My crown!" She yelled as she fell to the ground. "My powers!"

I jumped off and aimed to crush the crown but Fionna was faster than me and she poured one of the Ice Queen's bottles that said, "Dissolve". The crown started sizzling and soon it was gone. I stared at it until I felt eyes staring at me. I looked up and noticed Fionna staring at me. I smiled and winked at her. I smirked when she turned her head to the side and blushed.

We all turned our attention to a wailing Ice Queen. "My crown." She muttered over and over while rocking back and worth.

We all burst out laughing. Well, we won't be seeing much of her lately.

FIonna started walking towards me and it looked as if she wanted to tell me something but Bubba quickly got in front of her and told her not to talk to me. That I was a terrible, selfish person who kidnapped her to give to the Ice Queen.

I cut in to defend myself. "Oh come on Bubba. It's not as bad as you make it out to be. Plus, let the girl decide for herself." I looked around Bubba to give Fionna a smile.

"Well… he did save me… so he can't be all too bad."

"Oh come now Fionna! He is a very irresponsible and dreadful person!"

"Lighten up PG. He seems like a chill person." She gave me a sly smile.

Gumball groaned in frustration, "Fiiine!" He whined.

They started walking out of the castle. I quickly took my place by Fionna's free side and grabbed her hand. We looked at each other with grinning faces. My heart swelled with happiness as her ocean blue eyes looked at me fondly. This was the start of my new life.


	2. The Return of Jawbreaker

Three years later...

"Pssst... Jawbreaker. Wake up you hopeless moron!" Gumball whispered as he poked his alter's face.

"Knock it off, bubba..." Jawbreaker muttered, annoyed. He was not a morning person.

Gumball set his jaw and continued his pokes until Jawbreaker had enough and painfully snatched his wrist, glaring at Gumball. "Stop. Right. Now." He growled between gritted teeth before letting go and turning onto his other side.

"Noooo!" Gumball whined. "I think I hear something in those trees over there." He pointed to some nearby trees as if Jawbreaker could see.

"Don't care." Came his nonchalant response.

"Come on! If I die, then there's no way that we'll be able to find Fionna!" Gumball said defiantly, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I'd find a way."

"Jawbreaker!" Gumball shrieked as the bushes rustled again.

"FINE DAMMIT!" Jawbreaker yelled. "BY GLOB YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!"

Jawbreaker got up and stomped out of the tent, turning his head when he heard something rustling in the bushes. He stomped over there and walked straight through it. Within seconds, he was back holding Mr. Peppermint butler by his arm, dangling him in the air.

"Good morning, Prince Gumball." Peppermint Butler drawled in his regal voice.

"Is this the thing you were saying was going to kill you?" He asked, annoyance plastered on his face.

"Peppermint Butler! You were supposed to stay behind and watch the kingdom!" Gumball strained.

"Don't worry about that, sir. All is taken care of."

Candy Kingdom

"Bow down before me!" Marshall Lee ordered to the guards, a defiant smirk on his face.

The banana guards muttered as they bowed as far as they could without breaking in half.

Marshall let out a hearty laugh. "Alright! I could get used to this..." He muttered before taking his axe bass guitar in his hands and strumming a few notes. "Hmmm... How about we throw a party! Gather everyone in the kingdom, we're going to have an open concert."

"Of course... your majesty." The leader of the banana guards sighed.

Gumball felt something bad in the pit of his stomach and shivered a little before turning his attention back to Mr. Peppermint Butler. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to tell you that Ice King is the one that opened the portal and kidnapped Fionna!"

"Ah shit." Jawbreaker muttered, balling up his hands into fists. He'd heard reports at the Candy Tavern about strange sightings of a bright light flashing near the edge of the woods every time there was a full moon.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Gumball waved a hand in front of his face.

"What." He said curtly, a scowl on his face.

"Do you know anything about the portal?" Gumball asked, a bit flustered by the fact that he was being ignored.

"No." Jawbreaker lied.

Gumball narrowed his eyes but let it slide as he looked at Peppermint Butler. "Is that all the news you have?"

"Unfortunately, sir."

Gumball groaned and slid a hand down his face. "How in globs name did he manage to create a portal?" He thought out loud, sounding defeated. "It's nearly impossible..." He plopped onto the log in front of the fire pit that Jawbreaker had made.

"Don't say that," Jawbreaker snapped. "It's obviously not impossible if that idiot managed to make it." Gumball was his only hope. After all, he was the brains of the group. If he gave up, there wouldn't be a way to find Fionna.

"Or are you too big of an idiot that you can't figure it out?" He egged on, hoping to motivate Gumball.

Gumball shot up off the log and balled up his fists, "How dare you insult my intelligence! You couldn't tell a cnidaria from a ctenophora!"

Jawbreaker smirked. "So what? I bet I could figure out how to create a portal first considering how much of a sissy gum wad you are. Or can you actually prove me wrong?"

Gumball's face turned a bright red. "Peppermint Butler," he said between clenched teeth, "help me pack up my things. We're going back to the Candy Kingdom."

Candy Kingdom

Nigh had fallen by the time they reached the Kingdom gates.

"Peppermint Butler," Gumball began in a slow, inquisitive voice,"why are there strange lights flashing above my castle?"

Peppermint Butler froze for a second as he realized who he had left in charge. "Oh dear..." He sighed, shaking his head. He made Marshall promise not to misbehave in exchange for one favor. But what should he have expected from the Vampire King?

"Is... is that rock music playing?" Jawbreaker asked as he cocked his head to the side to hear the rumbling beats better. "It is!" He yelled excitedly. "Wow, I didn't know you had a taste for rock music, Gum Wad." He yelled over his shoulder as he ran past the Kingdom gates.

Within seconds, he came upon a stage surrounded by hundreds of candy people. As he pushed through the sticky crowd due to the mosh pit sweat, he saw Marshall shredding his axe bass guitar. The bright, flashing lights created shadows that danced across his face, making his renowned partner in crime go from eerie looking to just badass within seconds. Without a seconds thought, Jawbreaker easily jumped onto the stage and started for the drums that a banana guard was actually managing to play quite well. The chocolate on top of its' head dripping down its' armor and flinging onto the crowd as he rocked his body to the beat of the drums. Drums were his thing and he rocked them just as well as Marshall Lee played the axe bass guitar, but he never saw a banana guard act so carefree. He grabbed the mic instead and started rapping as his dark side came out. Marshall Lee and the banana guard changed to match his beat.

"You think you're strong?

Your destruction is imminent

Unlimited incidents where my life became intricate

You think I care, you must be kidding

Constant destruction, ain't no discussing."

As he finished the last verse of his rap, the mic was snatched out of his hand. He whirled around to find out the person who dare take something out of his hand. His anger spiked when he saw Gumball standing in front of him, clutching the mic in his hand. "I think that's just enough from you." He angrily muttered, pointing to the candy people who looked terrified.

"Ah crap..." Jawbreaker muttered as he slid his hand down his face. He forgot how sensitive candy people were. He grabbed the mic back and slowly walked towards the edge of the stage. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that." He said sincerely. Even if he was bad, he wasn't a mindless, inconsiderate person. He was only bad to those who deserved it. "I would never hurt you in any way. You're too sweet and innocent." He spouted, whatever came to his mind. Marshall chuckled from behind him, causing his cheeks to redden a little."Gum wa- I mean Gumball," he struggled to address Gum Wad by his real name, "will protect you no matter what." He finished, relieved when the candy people's faces turned from terror to their usual carefree expression.

"Inside the palace now!" Gumball ordered. "You too!" He yelled, pointing to Marshall who was trying to sneak away.

"For Glob's sake." Marshall muttered, begrudgingly floating towards the palace.

Alright! That's the end of part 1 and I'm so glad to be back! I want to apologize for the really long wait. I have no excuse. Especially since I promised I would dedicate this story to someone... *sighs* V-V I hope you enjoy this and part 2 should be out soon!

~ northern_light_dream


	3. Candy Tavern

Jawbreaker trailed after Gumball who walked curtly into his lab.

"What in Glob's name is wrong with you?" Gumball exclaimed. "You know how sensitive candy people are!"

Even though Jawbreaker didn't want to say it, he knew when he was at fault. "I'm sorry. The beat of the music just got to me." He said with a lopsided smile.

Marshall floated around the room, avoiding joining in the conflict. But of course, things never went his way. "And what exactly were you doing in my kingdom?" Gumball whirled around to face Marshall, pointing his finger at him accusingly.

Marshall raised up his hands defensively. "Ask minty over there." He jutted his chin towards Peppermint Butler who hung in the doorway, allowing the slightest bit of regret to show on his face. "I'm terribly sorry, sir." He apologized, bowing a bit then sighing in defeat. "I thought that he may have behaved for at least a few hours, but what should I have expected?" He shook his head and gave Marshall a meaningful look.

Marshall's eyes showed a flicker of remorse. Both Gumball and Jawbreaker raised their eyebrows in unison, giving Marshall a curious look as they noticed the rare expression.

"What?" Marshall asked them, slightly irritated.

Jawbreaker saved his partner in crime. "Hey Marshall. Wanna help me find out answers." He said, giving him a sly smile. "Like we used to." He added for emphasis.

Marshall gave a toothy grin and he nodded his head eagerly. "What do you want to find o-" He began but was cut off by Gumball.

"What exactly do you mean by 'Like we used to'?" Gumball asked, appalled by the ideas that were coming to mind.

"Don't worry about it." Jawbreaker said, his sly smile growing wider, making Gumball's eyes narrow in suspicion. "You want to know about the mysterious light by the forest, right?"

"Yes..." Gumball responded uncertainly, not liking where this was going.

"Then leave it to us. You want answers, we'll get them. Just don't tell us how to do it." He stated.

Gumball sighed and threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine! Do as you please. The sooner we find Fionna, the better."

Jawbreaker gave Marshall a triumphant smile. "Shall we go?" He asked, heading towards the palace door.

"Oh I'm ready." Marshall said, cracking his knuckles as he followed Jawbreaker. He needed to unwind anyway.

Candy Tavern

Marshall and Jawbreaker flung open the doors with a bang and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them in horror. They hadn't been to the Candy Tavern in a while. Nostalgic memories came back to the both of them.

"Long time no see!" Jawbreaker exclaimed, smirking at them.

The awkward silence continued and a cough was heard here and there.

Marshall sighed and walked towards the bar, plopping down on one of the stools. "Wow. Surprise Surprise." A man muttered as he walked up towards him. "I never thought I'd see you around here again."

Marshall raised an eyebrow at him, not particularly liking this man, but knowing he had answers. "I have questions. And I need answers." Marshall stated matter-of-factly, the demanding, I mean business side of him coming out.

The man let out a small laugh, "Straight to the point as always. What do you want to know?"

Marshall and this man used to do business together, not something he was particularly proud of, but hey, a vampire had to do what a vampire had to do. Anyway, this guy pretty much fucked up, and Marshall had to go out of his way to save his sorry ass. He was indebted to him and Marshall took full advantage of that. "There has been a mysterious light deep in the forest, people have been disappearing. I want you to find out why and how."

The man sucked in a breath. "That's a tricky thing to find out..." He began, daring to try and reject Marshall. Marshall gave him his best glare, beginning to transform into his bat form. "But!" He yelled, desperately motioning for Marshall to stop his transformation. "I'll try my best to find out what I can."

"Good." Marshall said curtly, swinging himself off the bar stool, and heading towards Jawbreaker who had a somewhat familiar candy person cornered.

No one around them seemed to notice, or more like they didn't dare notice. "I know that you know!" Jawbreaker said between clenched teeth, his voice just above a growl.

Jaybird had his hands by his sides and struggled to keep them still. Marshall smirked behind him, amused by the situation.

"Look," Jaybird began, his voice quivering, "all I know is that Ice Queen would be standing around where the lights usually flashed."

"What do you mean 'usually'?" Gumball pressed, yet again decreasing the space between them. Cornering the poor ice cream cone against the wall.

"I- I don't know!" He yelled. "They appear and disappear in different spots. Depending what phase the moon is in!"

Jawbreaker stopped and looked deep in thought. When the moon was in a phase, the portal or whatever it was would appear in a particular zone? What could that mean? He shook his head and stared hard at the paling cone. "Anything else?" He stressed.

"N-no." Jaybird stuttered.

Jawbreaker gave him one final glance before whirling around and yelling over his shoulder, "It better be, because if I find out you're lying, you'll regret it."

Marshall looked at Jaybird, pounding his fist into his open hand and giving him a devious smirk before turning around and following Jawbreaker out the door.


End file.
